


Bodie and Doyle Alone With You

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, songvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Bodie and Doyle Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to make vids nearly as often as I'd like, but occasionally one escapes my head and makes it into the real world. :D
> 
> I'm posting this as an 'unlisted' Youtube video. That means, even though the vid is not fully public or searchable on YT, you should be able to play it from here:
> 
> ....................................................................................................
> 
> I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Alone With You' by The Sunnyboys.

oooOOOooo


End file.
